custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gush958
Re: I'm New Well, first off, welcome to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! I hope you enjoy your stay here. Now, you are absolutely allowed to post your own version of a character onto a page in a section similar to that of the Helryx page. Although, if you want to add an image of a fanon character that you made a MOC of, we usually encourage that you ask the original creator before you do so, since it is their creation after all. So tl;dr you can do it freely for canon characters but you'll have to ask permission for fanon. Cheers! Welcome here ! That is quite an impressive Tohunga collection you got there :O I'm amazed. Like, really. I've never seen something like this, and since I am a big fan of Tohunga (without actually owning a single one myself), I must say : Kudos to you, sir ! If I may ask a question, would you accept to lend one of 'em to be the official representation of Matoran Dabohi ? 'cause as stated before, I reaaaally like the Tohunga but don't have any myself, and since Dabohi doesn't have a MOC yet I was wondering if you would accept to pick one of your dozens (hundreds ?) of Tohunga and take pics of him to be Dabohi's official Matoran MOC. If you ever happen to own a blue-and-purple one, wearing whatever Kanohi you find suiting, I'd be most honored if you allowed me to use pics of him for my creation. I'll stay in touch ! Anyway, welcome again, I hope you'll have a good time here and most of all, schweppes ! [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] Do you see the Shadows ? 20:02, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Man this is just great ! Thank you very much, however could you try the same with a Huna ? But anyway, I really owe you one, thanks ;) [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] Do you see the Shadows ? 20:17, August 10, 2017 (UTC) May I ask what image you want to add? Just awesome ! I already put it in the article right here. You rock man ! [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] Do you see the Shadows ? 20:38, August 10, 2017 (UTC) It's a bit rough of an image, but not unusable. So as long as you understand it may be replaced with a different one at some point in the future, you're free to throw it up there. Thanks. Hey there, Gush! Glad to have you among us. Your recent article, Toa Tewku, has been renamed Tewku in accordance with the Manual of Style. Furthermore, the admin team is obligated to delete articles with less than two lines of content on sight. While the minimum stub threshold rests at 2000 bytes, an article is considered empty content if it contains less than 300 bytes of data. Presently, with one line of text and the Writer Template, Tewku sits at 149 bytes as the . Just so we're clear, you are not at liberty to remove Wikification/Stub tags from your own pages. The correct procedure is to contact an administrator or rollback to evaluate the article for grammatical errors, fluency, and structural defects. In this case, the Tewku article fortunately passes these requisites, however, you should not have removed the tag yourself. Be careful of this in future and don't do it again. A further notification that I will offer is that we do not accept articles for multiple characters on the wiki mainspace. While Toa teams and organized factions are permitted, the Matoran of Tropaa Magna do not really warrant their own shared page, I'm afraid. They will have to be separated out onto individual articles. Are you able to remove the candidate for deletion template on the Swarup page? Gush958 (talk) 21:21, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I think you will find that the Writer Template asks users "not to add to" the article, the implication being that a user should not hijack the content of the original creator. Drymeme's additional of two categories is not something to get defensive about, nor does it violate the wiki's editing guidelines. It is very likely that other people will edit you articles in future, usually for the purposes of formatting or making minor alterations to wikify or generally bolster what you have already written. In fact this is encouraged in all members of this community. The template does not deny other users the right to edit your page, rather it denies them the right to take it and add their own creative license. This is a very important distinction to learn. As previously stated, please wait for an administrative response before removing tags... even if you send them to yourself because there was no way I could feasibly have seen that. Also, be advised that the article is dangerously low on content in its present state, to the point where I would actually not have been okay with the deletion tag being removed. The stub threshold for character articles is 2000 bytes and the article is now sitting on a meager 768, so it needs just over twice as much content on the page in order to not be considered a stub. Additionally, it doesn't have any of the section headings required for a character article, so you might want to look into adding those to save it from being tagged for Wikification. I'm presently taking a break from the wiki owing to an intense office internship, so I would recommend getting in touch with User:Invader39 about this. I can offer you a degree of protective leniency but I'm afraid I'm not presently at liberty to make to corrections myself. Best,